Another Life
by raven-heights
Summary: Let Gwen Go Home", Spoilers for all of CoE, Warnings, AU and Mild M/M


Title: Another Life  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SPOILERS FOR All of CoE, Mild M/M

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of this show/characters etc *if I did things would have gone a lot differently *  
Notes: LALALALALALALA *covers ears and eyes* He is not dead, he is not dead!

"Let Gwen go home, I can't even stand to look at her at this moment" Jack intoned quietly and without infliction, He was looking at Gwen who was sitting on the floor staring sightlessly at the white wall

"I'm sor.." Said John Frobisher

"Don't, please don't, I need her to go home"

"Okay, but for what's it worth, everybody in the cabinet could see that it wasn't your fau.."

"Stop, Please let his memory not be tarred by lies and deceit"

Jack knew he was crying, and when he turned to John Frobisher and his assistant, they both flinched back a bit from the desolate and dead look that he knew that was in his eyes.

"Okay, she can be on a helicopter in 20mins, do you want to say goodbye?"

"Yes, final goodbye is fitting"

When standing on the platform, Jack knew that maybe he wouldn't properly be seeing Gwen and Rhys again, but hoping that they would be safe. Giving Gwen a last hug "Ianto has a sister, and she has 2 children, Save them by any means necessary, keep them a secret and away from the military" Jack whispered, Gwen gave back a faint nod with a slight smile, keeping the surprised look off her face, he could almost see the wheels turning and a plan forming.

Giving one last wave to the helicopter as it flew off, handcuffs were quickly snapped over his wrist's by the military

"Captain Jack Harkness you have been charged with treason in relation to blackmailing the shadow cabinet, and the murder of 50 employee's stationed in MI5, You will not receive a appeal, you will not have a lawyer, you will submit yourself to all questions and expected to be sent to prison for the reminder of your interrogation" intoned a solider, Jack can hear the anger and dismay in the voice even if the expression didn't change on the soldier.

Being transported to a police cell wasn't the life of luxury Jack always envisioned or even wished for, he could hear the anger from the soldier's in the truck, could hear them muttering and looking at him sneaky

"For all the times you've saved the world, what happened this time" A solider by the name of Alonso on his name badge

"Under estimated the alien, how do you know" Jack looked out the window and saw the rolling buildings past by, flashes of police cars being overtaken

"I'm on-loan from the UNIT, who are angry about the way the PM is handling this" Alonso softly said to Jacks ear

"hmmmmmm" Jack couldn't think what to respond to that, As Alonso turned to Jack again he was yanked out and escorted to the cell,

"Captain Harkness, Captain Harkness, It's me Lois, What's happening?? What's going on out there??" Jack couldn't respond, her future was already set in stone and he couldn't mess with that, he just couldn't bring himself to answer back.

20 minutes later, Jack was getting worried it was close to the time the government were going to give the children to 456, he hoped that Gwen had followed his orders and saved Ianto's niece and nephew or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself at all. He heard John Frobisher assistant come and visit Lois, hearing what they were talking about Jack instantly knew that John was going to kill himself and his family and be known as the bad guy in history, he also heard Lois explain about the contacts and how to use them, a small and brief smile spread on his face, glad that history was working they way it should.

40 minutes, Jack could hear special ops team running to his cell, before the door was flung open, and there in the light Jack could see that woman the one he found out was called Ms. Johnson, the same woman that smiled at him when he had concrete poured on him ignoring his screams, But something had changed a new look was in her eyes, a soft desperate look

"Captain Harkness, we need your help"

The team roughly dragged Jack to his feet and proceeded to pull him out of the cell and past the knocked out guard, he could hear Lois screaming at him to help her and what was happening. Jack let himself be led to a stationed helicopter in silence only the slight unease filled the air wither to do with breaking a man out that was convicted of treason or the whole situation with the 456.

The chains were unlocked on arrival and he was shown to a massive empty warehouse a different section then the one he was buried alive in concrete was. In the room there was lots of equipment and when he looked round, he spotted his daughter;

"Alice?"

"Hey dad, I told them if anybody could ever figure out a way to stop them then you can, and I watched the footage of what you said to the 456, I'm sorry about Ianto"

"Why did you allow Ianto to go with you, Captain Harkness" inquired Ms. Johnson

"It was all part of the plan"

Both of the women looked at him strangely, Jack smiled bright and happy with a great deal of amusement.

"Ianto did say I was a terrible actor and it wouldn't be pulled off" Jacks face became thoughtful "I need a phone" Alice handed her cellphone to him everybody in the room looking at Jack with a confused expression. Jack dialled a number that he had taken to his heart, waiting till he heard the other person pick up.

"Ianto, it worked"

"Of course Jack"

"It's good to hear your gorgeous welsh tones, I hope your still in your suit"

"Careful sir that's harassment", Jack laughed

"It's a go to the plan"

"I'm already here" the phone was disconnected

Everybody looked to the door, that squeaked open and in came Ianto Jones alive and moderately well, looking in pain and limping on one leg walking towards them, Jack walked up to Ianto and kissed him in front of everyone.

"but ho.....how?" said a shocked Ms. Johnson

"When the 456 released its toxin to the building, it was the same virus from 1965, It killed people within 2 hours of it entered into the bloodstream, It stimulated death after 5 minutes so people thought that they were dead when medicine now days could save them but would take too long to manufacture, when I kissed him I released the cure that I had left over into him, but it takes more then 8 hours for it to travel round and it still stimulates death. Before we went into MI5 I already discussed what might happened, and if it did then what the plan was to make sure people still believed Ianto was dead, unfortunately the cure damages some of the muscles and is a bit painful, I quickly got Ianto's body to a safe position using a Unit contact by the name of Alonso and he gave me a code if Ianto had been moved to a safe place, till Ianto woke up and carried out the plan"

Jack gave a quick peck to Ianto's lips, everybody else was still staring in shock and curiosity.

"What was the plan?" inquired Alice

"I can answer that, Jack knew for near certain what was going to happen to Clem, 456 don't leave behind anybody so why him, he was still connected to the 456 and had the frequency to transmit data to them so they knew the right time to come back but he also had the knowledge to destroy them, but what they didn't think was that by killing him they had given us a way to kill them, I was in a undisclosed position configuring the frequency to the pitch that would backtrack through the children and blowing their mind up" Ianto said softly with still a look of pain on his face

"But how can we do it?" said Ms. Johnson

"by using Jack"

"WHAT" Alice near shouted "that's mental suicide"

"But he's the only one that can do it, He's the only one who was born in a place that can handle the mental onslaught because it was the norm to have that condition"

"No you can't I won't let you" Alice tore Jack away from Ianto and hugged him to her

"If not him, then we have to use a child and it has to be in the next 2 minutes and the only other child is your one, Jack's grandson!" Ianto near yelled.

Alice let go of Jack but not without some resistant Jack near smiled at her, thinking back to when she was a baby and first calling him dad, the wonderful years after that until when his wife, her mother died and they started to argue and drift apart until one day she stopped calling or responding to him, telling him in no certain terms that she didn't want him round as he was too dangerous. Jack sighed as he stepped onto the platform giving Ianto a smile and a nod to start it, before feeling a scream tear out of his mouth, his mind connecting to every child's mind and submersion into the 456's mind that was so full of joy of having the children and the disgusting thoughts of how they would use the children, Jack concentrated with all of his mind and vaguely remembering Ianto crying behind the control station with the others stood around him tearing up as well, before losing all feeling in his limbs like he was disconnected to his own body, screaming the frequency rate Jack could tell that the 456 was trying to fight back but with the power of millions upon millions of children it had little effect, Jack could feel his life slipping away, making sure that the alien was truly blown up Jack disconnected his mind from the children and let the darkness drag him down.

Jack awoke to the sounds of people talking

"Ianto" he whispered, still not opening his eyes but clutching onto the hand that was Ianto's soft paper-cut hand.

"Jack, I'm here, your safe, You did it, you destroyed them, the military are turning back the children to there family"

"I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it before" Jack heard a chocked cry

"I know you love me, and I know its hard for you to say that" Jack squeezed Ianto's hand and let sleep claim him again

When he woke up, he heard Ianto talk softly

"The PM has resigned due to popular demand from America and the shadow cabinet, I have released Lois and had Gwen pick her up to start her new job at Torchwood I got Ms. Johnson to call Gwen saying it was from UNIT, Alice and her grandson are back at home safely and of course they already know not to talk, I have moved the HQ temporarily to an abandoned warehouse in Cardiff near Splott until the original is built again, called UNIT and they have put together a task force to help us out and to collect any artefacts that have survived and put them into the new building along with make-shift cells which they promised should hold Weevils, Myfanwy thankfully was out feeding that night so she's alive and circling around in Aberystwyth UNIT have been sent to pick her up and bring her back to the warehouse with full promise that they won't experiment or kill her on pain that they won't get my coffee or any help should this happen again, have managed to get cover story out but don't know wither that'll be any good as its been too long for any reason to be accepted, retcon 36 people who had seen the existing artefacts etc. Your photo's were saved as I had already taken copies of them and stored them at my flat and your wrist strap was found and its beside your bed on the cabinet, managed to talk to the Queen about the state of Torchwood and I have paid for a burial plot for Clement ready for his body when he is transported back to Scotland just outside Torchwood 2 grounds, Martha is back from her honeymoon and is anxious to hear from you she has Torchwood's new medic till a permanent one can be found, as well as Mickey for the computers and have talked to the police grovelling to them about the whole blowing up Cardiff Bay and promise to see to getting bills paid off from the damage it's caused them and spoke to Archie from Torchwood 2 about Sending down some records for Gwen. All why you have been sleeping, I need you to wake up Jack"

"You did that all while I was sleeping, how long was I asleep?" Jack said surprised at one man organising that

"Yes I was doing my job and it kept me from thinking, you were sleeping for about 10 hours" he replied, kissing Jacks hand.

"No one else knows your alive, right?"

"No, Gwen + my sister think I'm dead" Ianto looked pained at the thought of his sister, Jack knew that Ianto agreed that it was better and safer if his sister thought he was dead.

"Lets go away" Jack said quickly not wanting Ianto to dwell

"What about Torchwood, Gwen?" Ianto looked surprised

"She can be Torchwood's new leader, I need to get away and you need to come with me, see the world and fully reconnect with each other" Jack leaned up and kissed Ianto softly but demanding

"Okay" Ianto smiled, that smile that would make Jack's heartbeat race, that smile that said Jack was worth living for, that smile that never failed to get Jack to agree to anything if only to see that smile.

6 months later...

"Are you sure about this Jack?" inquired Ianto

"Yes, she needs to know that your alive and we are going away, fa away from this planet and start a new life somewhere in this galaxy" Ianto sighed and leaned into Jack, one hand clutching Jacks the other curled around his cane, after 6 months his leg was still painful and Jack wanted to take him to a hospital that is run by the sisters of plenitude, to see if they could help.

"IANTO" Screamed Gwen, looking radiant in pregnancy before she hugged him so hard, he thought his ribs were going to break, she let go after a bit before punching him in the shoulder

"I knew you were alive, There were reports from UNIT about a welsh man in the company of Jack" Ianto winced at her still loud voice "But this is great, you can come back and tell your sister your alive, and......"

"No" Jack interrupted her

"What, why not?" Gwen replied

"I'm going with Jack to the stars, I haven't really got better since the virus near killed me, and I want to make new memories with Jack" Ianto said softly, seeing her heartbroken face, he resolved that this is the best thing to do, while they have good memories of earth, it held too many painful memories that while some of them were cherished, some of needed to be forgotten and that wasn't going to happen with the constant reminders here on earth.

"We just wanted to tell you we are leaving, I have a ship that's at the edge of the solar system that's picking us up" Jack turned to Ianto with a smile before going up and hugging Gwen and then Rhys goodbye, who still was in a bit of shock.

"But what about me?" Gwen crying softly, Ianto hugged her again

"We need to be alone and earth is too small, I'm sorry Gwen"

Ianto was tearing up, before Jack yanked him back into his embraced and touched his wrist strap, the light shining down on them and for a brief second Ianto caught Gwen's eyes and both nodded in acknowledgement before being teleported to another life that they would make by themselves.

_Author's Note: In my version the Tech' guy died as he didn't have his hazmat suit._


End file.
